A Christmas Howl
by Omega696
Summary: The Hales were Dead to begin with. That above all else must be remembered otherwise what follows will not seem wonderus. Derek has one final chance to learn lessons that life gave to him.
1. Chapter 1 - Warning from beyond the veil

**[AN]**

Time for some Christmas fair, hope everyone has a good festive time.

I own nothing, hey are all the property of Jeff Davis and MTV's Teen Wolf.

I just play in the sand box.

**[/AN] **

**A**** warning from beyond the veil.**

The Hales were dead to begin with.

That above all else must be remembered or what passes will seem less wonderus.

The cold wind whipped the snow that was falling into icy blasts that laid more thickness to the mounds that had already fallen that threatened to cut the decrepit remains of the Hale house from the rest of the world. The wind howled and curled its way into the gaping structure bringing only cold and echoing emptiness.

Derek stood looking out of the frosted fractured panes of glass in the window onto the dead yard now covered with snow and ice and tried to strangle the memories threating to swamp him, memories of times spent playing there with the others pups that once lived within the now dead walls.

Behind Derek something sparked and there was a muffled curse. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Isaac looked up from the hearth where he was trying to start a fire. "Trying to get some warmth in here. It's freezing my fangs off." He replied with a shudder. "It's too cold even with Werewolf metabolism." He tried once more and managed to get some of the tinder to smolder.

Derek didn't turn from the window and the past. "Then go."

Isaac put the matches down and looked at Derek with a frown of his own. "What?"

"You heard me, go, I know the McCall's offered to put you up. Go." Derek ground out his reply.

Isaac stood up. "But…" he started then stopped. "No one should be alone, especially at Christmas." He said with a trace of a whine in his voice.

"Christmas means nothing, I don't need you here. Peter has gone to where ever he goes, if can't stand it here either then leave as well." Derek told the teen.

Isaac was stuck, his wolf was saying not to leave Alpha like this and it wanted to obey what he was being ordered. "Derek, you don't have to be alone." He tried again.

Derek turned around, his eyes were glowing redder than dying embers and he had shifted to Beta form. "GO!" He roared. "If I want you I know where to find you."

Isaac paused only for a second before he ran from the room. As Derek listened he could hear his Beta stuffing possessions into a bag and then leaping from the window rather than face his Alpha again.

Derek stood alone in the room, in the house, in the forest. He looked over to the fire and saw a wreath that Isaac had hung over the mantle. Snarling he tore it down and threw it onto the attempt at a fire where it too smoldered but did not light. Turning back to the window he returned to his former place and his vigil over the long dead, around him the darkness drew in and night began to fall covering the place in a darkness that could not match the darkness in his own heart.

..oo00OO00oo..

Isaac ran through the forest, his body reviving somewhat in the heat from the run. He remembered the look of anger on Derek's face and felt himself whimper at it. It was the same kind of look that his father had worn when he had lost himself to the past, Isaac had thought he was past receiving such looks.

Peering through the snow he realised he was close to the McCall house and slowed down some. He came through the backyard and up to the house proper, he raised his hand and paused. He stood there his insecurities aroused by recent events held him from knocking on the door.

The door was wrenched open and Scott stood there half ready to attack, half puzzled by familiar heart beat at the door. "Dude?" He asked when he saw Isaac standing there, relaxing he frowned at Isaac and put a hand on his shoulder in support.

Isaac stood there not knowing what to do next, then burst into tears. Scott pulled him into a hug and into the warm house.

"Who is it Scott?" Melissa asked coming into the kitchen, she was holding her trusty bat. She then saw the weeping Isaac in her son's arms as he tried to sooth the other boy. She knew that Isaac still had issues that needed to be addressed, but he had been making progress especially with the caring relationship that had grown between Scott and him culminating in them becoming boyfriends. Melissa closed the door and placed a soothing hand onto Isaac shoulder and made soothing swirls on his back. For a boy that had suffered so many painful blows by the ones he had loved, Isaac still responded best to touches of compassion and caring.

After he had calmed down and told them what had happened, he sat at the kitchen table sipping his coco. Melissa looked over his head at Scott and the pair shared deep frowns over Derek's conduct. "Well Isaac of course you're always welcome here. Let me take your things up to Scott's room." She said.

Scott blushed. "Mom." He hissed.

Melissa just smirked. "Like he wouldn't end up there anyway." Scott ducked his head and a coy smile played on his lips.

Isaac on the other hand was more embarrassed by the state of his clothes, which the partially open bag showed. "Don't worry, I'll get it!" He started and reached for it, there was a brief pulling and the contents of the bag were spilled. Isaac shrunk back at that.

Melissa surveyed the contents as she stopped to pick them up. Frowning again she asked. "Doesn't Derek get you new things when you need them?" She asked noting the disrepair and damage nature of the greater majority of the clothes.

Isaac looked embarrassed again. "Umm… he gets me things when he can."

Scott fumed. "Zac, this isn't right, you live out in a rundown building, your needs aren't being met, I bet you don't eat regularly. You need new clothes. Every time I tried to talk about it to you, you either clamed up or changed the subject. I didn't know it was this bad."

Isaac almost whispered. "He tries his best."

Melissa shook her head. "No. you didn't trade one abusive father for an absentee guardian. Right you're moving in here. No I won't take no for an answer, I've thought about this before and now is the time to act on it. I'll sort out the paper work tomorrow. You can borrow Scott's things till we can get you sorted out. I'm sure you won't mind that." She said and the pair blushed at her.

Isaac chewed on his lip unsure how to answer when Melissa swept in and took him into a hug. "It's not your fault." She reassured him.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek stood in the darkness, it wrapped around him like a cloak.

They all leave him he thinks to himself, all of them gone, and now he is alone again.

As he stared into the darkness in front of him he became aware of dragging rattle. Derek tried to find the source but it seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere. Tensing as the sound grew louder he extended his claws in preparation for whatever it was that was coming.

Derek suddenly turned claws slashing to neck height and then he stopped.

Standing in front of him was Kate Argent, not the Kate that had been in life, but one of ghostly transparencies and flickering reality. Around her arms, leg and torso were chains that seemed to be made of a cross between barbed wire and iron bands, each seeming to glow with an inner fire. Derek looked to where the chains went and saw that they disappeared into the shadows.

"You're dead." Derek growled and his eyes glowed red.

"Dead doesn't seem to stop people around here lover." Kate said in a throaty voice, and wicked grin playing on her face.

"I don't believe in ghosts." Derek finally said.

"Then what am I, hmm? You having a psychotic break because of all your self-torture?" Kate asked in reply.

Derek sniffed disdainfully "It's more likely than you being something from beyond death."

"Says the Werewolf." Kate replied with a full laugh. "Oh put your claws down, I'm beyond them now, though they or their like did me enough damage in life." She added as she pulled down a silk scarf she was wearing around her neck revealing the ripped jugulars and throat and ruined vocal cords that had been left when Peter has slashed her throat.

Derek stared unmoved at the wound. "You deserved that." He said plainly.

"Oh Derek honey, I deserved that and so, so much more." Kate's grin turned rictus as she rattled the chains that bound her. "I forged these chains in life with all the actions that I took, each link forged by a death or decision that caused others to suffer. The chains burn with the fire I set in this house, and are barbed with the weapons I used in life."

Derek looked closer at the chains and saw that they were barbed with the tips of blades and arrows and fragments of bullets. They cut into her and ghostly blood flowed from the wounds only to disappear from existence before they could touch the ground.

"I've been sent to deliver you a warning. Another act of penitence that I have, seeing as I spoiled you oh so long ago. You wear chains such as these, they are forged from the darkness in your soul and are tethered to the remains of your heart." It sounded like the words were being forced from Kate's mouth. "We build these chains in life and wear them in death, the chains you are forging are far worse than any than I could make because you make them from your own guilt and pain." Derek's claws brushed across his heart almost feeling for the chains. "Every time you drive someone away or hurt them, you add weights heavier than lead to those chains."

"Is that all you have to say Kate, a dire warning that I will suffer for what I did… News flash I already am." Derek spat at her.

Kate reached out a ghostly hand and Derek felt a chill when she traced her fingers down his cheek. "Oh honey this is nothing to what's waiting for you, and believe me I would like nothing better that to see you wear those chains for all eternity, unable to stop or stay wandering the earth unable to interact with it." Then her shoulders slumped. "But I don't get to see that just yet, it seem that your family pulled some strings for you and you're getting visited by three ghosts."

Derek looked shocked. "What?"

"Your family, they got you one more chance, you'll be visited by three ghosts. If you learn the lessons that they have then you might avert the future that you are heading towards." Kate replied again with a vicious grin. "I hope that you don't, you can haunt with me forever."

The chains began to pull and tug at Kate. "Expect he first ghost when ten Clock strikes twelve." Then with a searing ripping sound she was pulled from the room leaving only an after trace of sulphur and pain.

Derek watched the shadows where she had disappeared and then looked at his watch, two hours until the first one was meant to arrive. Derek turned back to the window and thought about what Kate had said to him.

..oo00OO00oo..


	2. Chapter 2 - The Clock Strikes Twelve

The clock Strikes Twelve.

Derek stood in the centre of what had once been the living room. He surveyed each of the entrances to ensure that he had them covered. It was still possible that the Kate apparition had been a hallucination or induced somehow and if that was the case then he would be prepared for whoever came, if they did.

A quick glance at his watch told Derek it was five to twelve, still no one had shown and he could detect no other heart beats or scent any other presence in his vicinity. Derek almost started to relax as his watch moved towards the midnight hour and nothing was happening. The seconds ticked away soon there were only a minute left.

"Ridiculous…" Derek muttered to himself.

It was then that he heard a clock ticking, turning from the doors he looked over to a pile of ruined furniture and in the pile used to be the clock that sat on the mantelpiece. The ruined thing hadn't ticked once since the fire had raged in the room and now as Derek watch the twisted hands moved to count the seconds and signal the hour. As the clock hands met pointing to the twelve position the clock began to chime the hour.

Derek moved back from the clock and as he stood looking at it with an incredulous scowl another thing caught his attention. From the corner of his eye he saw that light was starting to fill the room, turning to the corner by the door to the hall, Derek saw a ball of light no bigger than a lacrosse ball. As he watched the ball began to grown and to increase in brightness, soon he had to shield his eyes and turn away from the light in the corner but even looking away from it his eyes were still flooded with the brilliance.

A voice intoned. "I am the ghost of Christmas past. I am the light of all that has been before."

Derek was caught short as it was a voice he had never thought that he would hear again. "Laura…" He whispered to himself.

Laura carried on speaking. "I have come to you this night to show you the past…" She didn't get to finish what she was saying as Derek turned to the light and interrupted her.

"Laura?!" Derek's voice was full of pain and hope. In the blinding light he could almost make out a figure. "Is it you?!" He asked plaintively.

Laura sighed. "Geez Derek way to interrupt the entrance. You do realise that as a fully appointed temporary spirit of the season I have a certain script I have to follow." She raised her hand a made a swirling motion and the light reduced to normal levels, looking around at the room and the rest of the house she could see. "It never gets any better seeing this place like this.

Derek stood looking at Laura, stunned. He moved forward slowly not wanting to disrupt the ghostly image before him. Raising a hand he gently traced the edge of her jaw, it wasn't flesh but it felt similar, but colder and left a tingle in his fingers. "Laura."

Laura smiled gently at him knowing that this was a lot to process. Something in Derek broke and tears began to spill from his eyes as he silently cried. Laura gently wiped them with her thumb. "Maybe you aren't as much a hopeless case as we thought."

Derek sniffed and looked up. "You're really here."

Laura smiled sadly. "Only for a short while. The others would have loved to be here as well, but only one of us could come and they chose me."

"Why Laura, why Kate and all of this." He asked her.

Laura sighed. "Because you're killing yourself Derek, you are killing your heart and your soul and if things don't change then you will be bound by the darkness there that will be all that is left." Laura placed a hand on Derek's chest over his heart. "We couldn't let that happen."

Derek's features pulled into a scowl and he seemed to darken. "What do you expect to be left Laura? After everything I've done and everything that has happened."

"And that is the reason right there." Laura said, something chimed elsewhere and Laura looked away for a second. "Come on I have some things to show you. She offered out her hand to Derek. "Take my hand and follow me."

Derek looked at the offered hand and after a moment or two of indecision reached forward and took it. Something yanked him forward and it felt like he was being dragged into swirling vortex of that wrapped around him and Laura. The other end of the vortex grew brighter and brighter. "What is that?" he shouted to her over the rushing storm like sounds.

"That is the light of history that casts the shadows that we are going to see." Laura yelled back.

The light grew brighter and brighter and in a blinding flash Derek found himself standing once more in the living room of the Hale house. Except that this was no longer the burned out ruins that was all that stood, but the home that was lost.

The room was done in greens and brown forest colours, the walls had family pictures hung on them, the furniture was worn but well loved, and the fire burned in the hearth warming the room. It was Christmas and the decorations covered the room and spilled into the hall and beyond. In the back corner of the room stood an eight foot tree shining brightly with fairy lights and baubles and tinsel.

Above the fire place and hanging from the mantel were stockings and Derek saw them and stepped closer to them as he saw they were the stockings that the family hung every year for all the family. His fingers traced over them all.

Laura let him drink in the details for a moment then said. "This was our childhood, and the childhood of every Hale generation that went before us. The stockings hanging over the fire, the tree all done up brightly, more decorations than should be put in a house twice this size. We always knew family but at times like this it was even more evident, wasn't it."

Derek looked over to her and nodded. "Yes."

There was a thunderous stampede from the stairs and Derek saw the Pups of the family running down the stairs in winter gear and barrelling out the front door. He caught sight of himself at what must be about nine years old.

"DEREK!" A voice called out and both the boy he was and the man he had become turned to the top of the stairs to see a person they would never forget.

The younger Derek pouted. "What is it mom, the others are going to get a head start on the snow wolves!" He exclaimed.

Helena Hale just shook her head. "You forgot your hat! You don't want to get a cold now do you?" She said holding up the missing item.

"Mom I don't need a hat, I don't get colds or... or stuff" Young Derek whined.

"And you don't want to be the first either. Here." And Helena came down the stairs and put the hat on his head. "Go create mayhem. I'll have coco ready for you when you lot are done freezing your tails off." She told Derek and the boy flung himself around her waist.

"Thanks mom, love you." Young Derek whispered.

Helena bent down and kissed young Derek and then ushered him to the front door and closed it then headed towards the kitchen and whatever she was cooking. "What a pup…" She said to herself with a shake of her head.

Laura looked over to the older Derek and saw a tear in his eyes. "It wasn't all that bad was it?" She asked.

"It couldn't have been any better." Derek replied hoarsely, trying to drink in the images of his mother as she walked to the kitchen.

Laura indicated for him to come to the window and in it he saw the younger version of himself getting chased by the young Laura for hitting her with a snow ball, both laughing and yelling with delight.

"This is what we called Christmas and it was a good time for us. But not everyone." Laura held out her hand and Derek took it in and in a familiar flash of light and movement they were gone.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek looked up at the familiar house that stood before him. It was still winter but something about the air or the twilight told Derek it was no longer the same time. "What are we doing at the McCall's?" He asked.

Laura sighed and pointed towards the door, and they both headed towards it. "Not everyone had a Christmas like ours, they had ones that were filled with loss as well and yet they haven't hardened their heart to others." With that she pulled him through the wooden door.

Derek scowled at Laura. "You could have warned me you were going to do that." He groused.

Laura smirked in reply and then turned towards the living room and the scene that was unfolding, Derek followed her gaze. The room was done in cheap but festive decorations, a small tree was sitting in the bay window and it was covered in hand made garlands and decorations. Above the fireplace was a single stocking hanging with 'Scott' in big red letters on it. It could almost have been the current version of the room.

What was different was in the room was a Man sitting on a chair that had been moved for an uninterrupted view of the TV. On the coffee table were a half dozen bottles of beer, most of them drunk. He took another sip of his current beer and cursed as his team on the TV missed a goal.

At that moment a young shaggy haired Scott came into the room. He must have been about seven or eight years old and he was wearing rocket pyjamas. He was carefully balancing a plate with three cookies on it and a carrot in one hand and in the other holding a half glass of milk.

The man looked over and rolled his eyes at the sight. "Aren't you meant to be in bed?" It was more a statement than a question.

Little Scott looked over as he carefully put the plate into the coffee table. "Sorry Daddy, m'just going. Mummy was helping me make Santa's snack."

Richard McCall shook his head in disgust. "Aren't you too old for that nonsense yet?"

"What non-since Daddy?" Scott asked, confused.

"Don't you realise that Santa is just…" Richard started.

"Richard!" A sharp call shattered the moment, Melissa stormed into the room.

"What?" Richard replied.

"Leave Scott alone, he is just getting Santa's snack and then he'll be going to bed." Melissa said, thin lipped at her husband's crassness. This was no longer the man she had fallen in love with.

"Shut up Mel, he's never going to get on if you keep babying him, it's time he grew up." Richard snapped back. Then turned to Scott. "See all these presents that Santa brings you, well really it's just your mommy wasting good cash on things for you." He said with a sneer.

Scott's lip was trembling as he backed away from the man that was meant to love him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as the tears welled up.

"Richard how could you say that to him, he's a little boy for god's sake!" Melissa was at Scott's side and pulling him into her side.

"You're making him soft for fucks sake. Look at him trembling because someone raised their voice." Richard bit back at Melissa.

The pair of adults started to argue, it bringing up other slights and insults as the fight grew. Scott stood there starting to panic, mumbling to himself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Please don't fight, I won't want a Christmas if you stop fighting." He pleaded as he did he started to hyper ventilate and his asthma started kicking in.

Melissa heard his rasping breaths and was instantly down to Scott's level. "Ok honey, take slow breaths, remember what the doctor said, take slow breaths and I'll get your inhaler!" She sprinted over to her purse, which was on the couch, to get the one she carried.

"For fuck sake, this is another thing, 'Scott's having and asthma attack'" Richard said in a high pitched mocking voice. "Quick drop everything because he gets himself worked up and gets himself in a state which some quack uses to bilk us good money on useless medical expenses." Richard turned and in frustration threw the bottle into the fire place where it smashed.

A piece of the bottle flew from the fireplace and sliced into Scott's left cheek. Melissa glared at Richard from Scott's side where she was helping him administer the inhaler. "You thoughtless prick, that could have blinded our Son!" She raged and moved herself in front of Scott to protect him.

"You're Son, Not mine!" Richard sneered.

"He is your son, no matter what you say." Melissa ground out.

"No he's just an anchor to keep me tied to this joke of a marriage." Richard flung back at her.

"I told you when I got pregnant that you didn't have to be involved, but you proposed to me and asked me to marry you!" Melissa shot back.

"Yes nice and convenient that wasn't it…" Richard replied.

"Then consider yourself cut free. Get out!" Melissa shouted at Richard, Scott still sobbing into her leg. "Get out and never come back you piece of shit. How could I ever have loved you arrogant self-absorbed waist of space! I want a divorce and never to see you again!"

Richard took one final look at her and Scott then left, passing through Derek as he did so, he jogged up the stairs and you could hear drawers getting pulled out and an angry tirade of comments about 'the bitch' and her 'waist of a son'.

Melissa was down next to Scott tending to his check which was still bleeding and just holding Scott close to her.

Minutes later Richard re-appeared carrying a duffel. "I'll send for the rest of it."

"Good luck with that, if you don't have it now, then it will be getting dumped, just like you!" Melissa sneered at him.

Richard gave them a disgusted looked and left.

Derek looked at Laura. "I never knew that it happened like that. I knew they were divorced."

Laura walked over to the huddled pair and rested a hand on Scott's head in a comforting fashion. "No, and you didn't bother to find out either. He put up with growing abuse from his father then after a couple of years more to hurt Melissa than because he cared or wanted contact he got joint custody with her over Scott. He had to face spending weeks of time with a man that didn't love him and only tolerated his presence while he served a purpose."

"How can he still be so open when he's been kicked like this again and again?" Derek asked in wonder.

"He has a good heart and genuinely cares for people, he never closed it off." Laura replied.

"How did he get away from having to see his father again?" Derek asked.

"That scratch under his eyes is almost a precursor of things to come. One day Richard had had enough of some imagined slight and took his hands to Scott who was the closest thing at the time, the scar under his eye is lasting physical reminder of it." Laura told Derek. She then walked over to Derek and Held out her hand. "Come on, more to see." And Derek took her Hand.

..oo00OO00oo..

They re-appeared some where else and it was Dark.

"Where are we now?" Derek asked.

"Another Christmas, another story." Laura said.

Derek looked around and realised that they were in a basement, a familiar basement. His dawning realisation was cemented when a door opened above them and down wooden steps a man dragged a boy no older than fourteen.

"Please Daddy, I'm sorry that the decoration got broken. I didn't mean to do it, it just slipped!" The boy who was Isaac cried out as he grabbed at wooden beams and the stairs, searching for any purchase to save himself from the destination he knew was coming.

"Shut up! Little fool, I let you have the decorations this year, you had one job put the decorations out. Can't even handle that, stupid clumsy idiot. That was one of the baubles your brother bought before he shipped out!" The older Lahey spat at the terrified youth.

Isaac was petrified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry! It just fell, really sorry, it just fell!"

Lahey dragged Isaac over to the old freezer in the corners, Isaacs fingers were already bleeding from scrabbling over the floor. Isaac was hyperventilating and in full panic. Lahey dragged him up by the scruff of his neck, then opened the lid on the freezer.

"This is all you deserve a stinking hole, you're worthless, you deserve nothing better!" Lahey continued his tirade of abuse and physical violence as he forced Isaac into the freezer.

Derek was almost frothing at the mouth as he sprang forward, claws extended, as he tried to eviscerate the older Lahey.

"Sorry little bro, these are the shadows of things past, you can't affect them." Laura told Derek as she placed a hand on Derek's arm and Derek turned his shifted face to Laura and growled.

"Then what's the POINT!" Derek screamed.

Lahey had finished putting Isaac in the freezer and had shut the lid, Isaac was banging on the lid pleading to his father to let him out as Lahey snapped the padlock in place and left without a backwards look.

Derek was still growling at Laura. "He's trapped and I can't do anything, why bring me here!"

Laura gave a sad smile. "The point is Derek that other people have experienced tragedy and suffering in their lives and yet look at them now. They still care for others and still are open to let them into their hearts."

Derek just stood there not knowing what to say to that.

Laura looked at him. "One more trip little bro, one more thing to see." She held out her hand again and Derek took it with reluctance.

..oo00OO00oo..

The scene that greeted them was a small apartment complex in one of the cheaper areas of town. A teenage Derek was dressed in an oversized leather jacket that looked brand new, he kept looking furtively up and down the street as he pressed the buzzer on one of the apartments.

Present Derek looked to Laura. "Please no, not this..."

Laura gave him an understanding look but said. "Sorry little bro, this is the past and you need to see it."

Young Derek was let in to the building and he ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Laura and present Derek followed the excited youth. On the top floor young Derek knocked on an apartment door and waited, smiling. In his hands was a wrapped box with silver and red paper and silver ribbon.

The door opened and Kate argent leaned against the door frame. "This is a surprise." She said with a smile to Derek.

"I can't stay long, I told my family I was taking a gift to a friend." Derek said and held out the box to Kate. "Merry Christmas." He told her.

Kate smiled again. "Well this is nice." She took the box and opened it up. Inside the parcel was a jewellery box, and Kate opened it to reveal a charm bracelet. She held it up and hanging from it was a wolf charm. "This is lovely Derek!" She told the boy and leaned forward to give him a kiss.

Older Derek seemed to slump. "I gave it to her because she said she was interested in wolves. I thought it was a… a brilliant gift that would lay the ground work for telling her about me. About us."

Laura rested a hand on his shoulder. "We know." She said.

Kate had gone in and came back with a parcel in her hands. "This is for you, I was going to give it to you when I next saw you."

Young Derek beamed as he tore into the paper. Inside was a book. Derek frowned because the dust jacket said it was a cooking book. He gave Kate a quizzical look and she gestured for him to open it. "Wow!" Derek said when he saw that inside it was actually the Kama-Sutra. Young Derek gave Kate a look that was bubbling with want and possible results from the meaning of the book.

"I figured the dust jacket would let you hide it at home, I figured that your parents might not approve."

Derek nodded. "Thanks Kate. This is, wow, this is great."

Kate grinned and gave Derek a peck on the cheek. "Better get going, you don't want you family to get worried." She told him.

"Yeah, right, I'll see you soon thought?" Young Derek said and it was a questioning almost plaintive request.

Kate nodded. "Will do hot stuff."

Young Derek beamed once more and then with a wave took of down stairs. The look on Kate's face changed from the grin to a disgusted look once the teen had gone. She went back inside and Laura indicated for Derek to follow her into the apartment.

Kate was already inside and on the phone, she had the bracelet in one hand looking at it almost pityingly. "Hey Dad. Yeah, merry Christmas to you too. You'll never guess who was just at my door… Uh huh that's right, our little Romeo… Yeah no idea at all, it's pathetic how easy it is to make him wag his tail… Yeah I'll catch you soon… Uh-huh I'll phone Chris next… No I won't mention it to him… Love you too Dad." And she hung up.

"I was such a fool." Derek told Laura.

"No, you were in love and made some mistakes. The one who was in the wrong was her." And Laura spat the word her. "She trapped you, and used you and abused you. If we had known we would have stopped her and protected you, but she had already sown the seed of an illicit affair and you were good at keeping secrets." Laura said to Derek and placed a hand on his shoulder in an understanding manner.

"It all seems to futile now, just for sex I doomed everyone to die." Derek old Laura, and his head dropped in disgrace.

"Come on." Laura held out her hand and Derek took it. This time when they appeared it was in the Hale house of the present.

Derek looked around him realising that the time with his sister was almost done. "Please don't go." He said in pleading tone.

"I have to little bro. Remember I am just the first, expect two more." Laura said with a sad smile.

Derek felt his eyes sting as tears threatened to form. "I miss you all."

"We miss you too, but remember we're always here." Laura told Derek and placed a hand on his heart, and with that she started to fade.

"Laura!" Derek cried out, reaching for her, but it was already too late.

"We never blamed you Derek, and we will always love you." Laura's said as she faded and it sounded almost as if it were from a far distance.

Then Derek was alone in the destroyed living room.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Present unwraps

**[AN]**

I want to apologise for the delay this has had getting here, Ive been unable to write for a couple of months and it has really been driving me mad. So if anyone is still reading his, I hope you enjoy it, the last chapter will hopefully follow soon.

Omega

**[/AN]**

**The Present unwraps.**

Derek was shaken by the visit from his sister, the presence that she had had was still palpable to him in the air of the charred living room. The past had also shaken him as he had seen what members of his pack had had to endure and yet still were open to feeling for others. While true no one had the guilt from causing the deaths of their family, they had suffered in their own way.

What Laura had said about his family having never blamed him for their deaths left Derek with an unsettled feeling. He was the cause of their death, if he had spoken to someone or had been the least suspicious of Kate then the others would still be alive. Still be here with him and the house would be alive and vibrant with the people inside it.

As he stood pondering what had been shown to him and what had be told to him he failed to notice the warming of the room around him. It had started slowly with a gentle breeze that swept the dust from the floor and from the broken furniture. It then began to infuse the room with warmth and as the warmth grew so did a light coming from the back of the house.

It broke Derek from his revere as the glow and the warmth made the room feel more like a warm autumn day rather than the dead of night in a snow storm. "What the hell…" He said to himself and then the silent clock on the floor struck one. Turning he saw the source of the light and it infused him with feelings of home and kith and kin. Walking back through the house he turned under the stair case and to the ruined hole where once the kitchen, the heart of the home, had stood.

As Derek drew close a voice called out. "Come in and know me, young man." The voice was commanding yet gentle. He stepped around the door frame and instead of finding the ruin he had expected, he found the kitchen of his youth staring back at him. Over by the stove was a woman bent over and fiddling with the oven.

Derek paused not wanting to move, the thought running through his head was 'Is this Mom?'. "I'm so sorry sweetie, only one of your family was allowed to come here tonight and that was your Sister." The woman said answering Derek's unasked question.

Straightening up the woman, who Derek through was somewhat familiar, placed a baking tray full of fresh cookies onto the counter. "So here we are then. Got yourself into a bit of a pickle. Hmm." She says to him and uses a spatula to transfer the cookies to a cooling rack.

"I know you…" Derek started but trailed off.

The woman nodded. "We've never met but you've seen photos my son and husband keep up." She told him and it occurred to Derek where he had seen the woman.

"Mrs Stilinski." Derek said in a reverential greeting.

Stella Stilinski smiled at him and offered a plate of cookies towards him. "Cookie?" She asked.

Derek reached forward automatically and took one of the cookies, his mind still reeling from the meeting with Stiles mother. "How?" he finally asked.

Stella smiled again. "Well your family asked me to come, they're worried about you Derek, and having been watching, I'm worried as well. I know that you have feelings for my son, and that he is starting to have feelings for you, though that isn't a surprise to you is it?" She asked him.

Derek nodded slowly, he was aware that Stiles was starting to be interested in him, the smell of arousal and the looks, he would have to be denser than stone, or Scott when Isaac was pinning after him. "Yes." He said slowly, not wanting to get into that conversation.

Stella nodded, and put the plate of cookies down. "Well we have things to do and time is a wasting." She offered Derek her hand and Derek took it, now resigned to the events that were unfolding this night. Stella led then towards the back door which began to let in a growing glow around the edges of the door. She opened it to reveal a blinding light which Derek tried to shade his eyes from but allowed Stella to lead him forward.

..oo00OO00oo..

Blinking to clear his eyes from the residual effect of the light that had just engulfed them, Derek tried to get his bearings as to his surroundings. He and Stella were in a darkened bedroom, the room was almost clinical in its order. "Where are we?" Derek asked.

"At your newest pack member's house." Stella replied and indicated the apparently sleeping form of Jackson in the bed.

"What are we doing here?" Derek asked, confused to the choice in locations.

"Were here to try and show you that what you have to offer is needed by others, and by not offering it you hurt them and cause them pain." Stella told him with a gentle hand on his arm.

The alarm on the bed went off and the teen in the bed turn over and turned it off. It was clear that he had been awake long before it had gone off. Jackson then rolled back and stared at the celling.

"When is this?" Derek asked.

"Christmas morning." Stella replied.

Derek paused and looked around the room. There was nothing in it that suggested that it was Christmas. As he watched Jackson slid his legs from under the covers and sat at the edge if the bed, sighing he stood and walked over to the built in closet. Opening it and then reaching on tiptoes he rummaged around in the back of the top shelf.

Derek was puzzled. "What's he doing?"

Stella signed and moved closer. "He's trying to find his anchor." She said and Derek looked at her quizzically.

"He has his anchor, it's Lydia." Derek said.

"Not that anchor, an anchor for his compassion." Stella corrected him and raised an eyebrow when Derek snorted. "He has a compassionate side, it's so buried under years of self-doubt and a desire to prove that he is worthy of the people he has in his life." She gave Jackson a sympathetic look.

Jackson had found what he was looking and returned to the bed with a cardboard box. Opening it he then unwrapped tissue paper and took from the box a baby blue blanket with an embroidered teddy bear in the corner, under it was embroidered the name 'Jackson'. Jackson lifted it to his face and pressed it softy to his cheek and then in the silence of the room he started to cry.

"He never knew where he came from, and for the longest of times he believed that he had been left behind by parents that didn't want him. The Whitmore's are good enough and caring as people go, but they have never been able to form a true bond with Jackson, and then when they told him he was adopted it made it even harder for him to truly open himself to the possibility that they could want him if he was a disappointment as he thought that he was." Stella had walked back over to the bed as well and ran a gentle ghostly hand through Jackson's hair in a loving gesture. "He struggles to allow himself to trust others because he is constantly trying to protect himself and really can't comprehend how others could ever really love him for who he is."

Derek had never realised the depth of Jackson's need, he had always assumed that it was a douchebag trying to get more power to be the best. "What about Lydia and Danny." He asked.

Stella looked over. "They are the closest that he has allowed any one to come to him in years. Danny because he never cares what Jackson does, he likes him regardless. Lydia is the girl that is his first love. Even those are tainted by his constant fears." She had walked past Jackson and on the bed when she passed was a five year old Jackson sobbing softly into the same blanket. "He never really grew up from the boy that found out he was adopted, abandoned, even now knowing the truth of what happened."

Derek looked at the little boy then over to Stella, when he looked back Jackson had returned to his teenage form.

"Without knowing true family, he is going to struggle and struggle to keep himself together and one day he's going to stop trying and seal his heart away for good." Stella gave Jackson a final look, and then a motherly kiss on the head, though the teen never felt it. "If that happens Derek, then you know what he will become." She stroked Jackson's hair and there was a silver sparkle.

Derek nodded, knowing that without a foundation or anchor Jackson would go feral and even if he could hold together his human side, it would be twisted by the darkness that would come from the wolf that was lost to pain and suffering.

Stella offered Derek her hand again, and as he took it knowing that this visit was over, they turned and walked into the light that was beaming from the closet like a lighthouse.

..oo00OO00oo..

The light receded again and they were in the McCall living room. It was decorated for Christmas and under the tree there were parcels waiting to be opened. The room was lit by the tree lights and from a set of fake candles that were glowing softly.

It was still dark outside and looking at the clock on the Mantel, Derek could see that it was just coming up for six am. A creak from the hallway caused Derek to turn and coming creeping down the stairs like a five year old was Scott, dragging a semi awake Isaac behind him.

"Scott, it's too early." Isaac whispered over a yawn.

"Shh, it's tradition!" Scott answered him and pulled Isaac down as he descended the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he let go of Isaac and crept into the living room and over to the tree. Standing and smiling to himself he cocked his head back and shouted at the top of his voice. "HE'S BEEN!"

Isaac just stared at Scott and then he groaned at the shout. From the top of the Stairs Melissa came round the corner of the hall and Smiled down at Isaac and Scott, obviously having been awake and waiting for the shout.

Derek looked at Stella and with a concerned face and with a hint of incredulity he asked, "Please tell me he doesn't still believe in Santa?"

Stella shook her head. "He hasn't believed in Santa since the Christmas his father spoiled it for him, I believe you saw that one. When he was younger, it became his way of trying to make everything right for his mother, to pretend that he still believed for her sake to try and keep Christmas special for the pair of them. Then it became a tradition for him to wake her that way that he hasn't stopped since."

Scott grinned as he watched his mother descend the stair case. "I'll get the coco on!" Scott said and bounded to the kitchen.

Melissa gave Isaac an almost apologetic shrug. "He gets excited for Christmas, though he does make really good coco." She walked over to the pile of presents and started to sort them into Piles.

Isaac looked unsure what to do, so he sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes Scott came back into the room with three mugs topped with whipped cream. "Here we go." He said. He handed one to Isaac and set the one for his mother on the coffee table.

Melissa had finished sorting the presents and passed a bundle to Scott's waiting eager hands which were doing grabby motions, then she turned to Isaac and gave him a pile as well.

Isaac looked shocked to be getting something. "Uhh what's this? I mean I didn't really get anyone anything…" He said in a worried tone.

Melissa shook her head. "You don't need to worry Isaac, these are yours, from Santa." She said with a grin as Scott nodded his head as well agreeing with her.

Derek looked at Stella. "What are we doing here?" He asked.

Stella smiled, ignoring the questions she said. "They never had much but they always made it special for each other and now for Isaac." Derek watched along with her as they unwrapped the gifts. Scott was ripping into the paper, while Isaac was taking his time and folding the paper like it could be used again.

"You don't need to keep it Zac." Scott said with a snort.

Isaac just gave him a soft smile and shrugged. "I've always done it this way, my mum showed me."

Scott made an 'Oh' face and then bumped shoulders to convey he understood.

Soon the parcels were opened and Melissa and Scott were sitting back enjoying another mug of coco. Isaac still had a pensive looks.

"What's up Zac?" Scott asked him.

Isaac looked at Scott and said with a sigh. "I was thinking about Derek, I mean I know he has like zero interpersonal skills, but he's alone right now… No one should be alone on Christmas."

Scott slid over next to Isaac and put an arm round his shoulder and pulled him into him. "You have a really kind heart Zac. Tell you what, after we get breakfast and clean-up for Christmas lunch, we'll go over and give it one more try to see if he'll come for dinner."

Isaacs face lit up at that. "Thank you Scott." He replied and nuzzled into him.

Scott shrugged with a half-smile. "I don't expect he will want to come, hell he probably growl at us and chase us of his land." He said.

Isaac nudged Scott. "We just need to leave the door open for him."

Scott gave Isaac another nuzzle. "Sure Zac, anything for you."

Derek looked at Stella. "Even after I chased him off, he's still worried about me?" He asked, confused.

Stella nodded. "Indeed, even after everything, Isaac has a good kind heart and he sees you as family so he will always try." She walked to the back of the couch and stroked both Beta's hair and there was a silvery sparkle.

"What was that?" Derek asked Stella.

"A blessing of sorts." Stella said.

Derek raised an eyebrow in question

Stella shook her head. "I give my own blessing to anyone who holds family in their hearts. Come on, more to see." She held out her hand to Derek and he took it and they turn towards the door.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek blinked and looked around the room they were now in, it was in darkness with the curtains drawn over, it was familiar and he saw that it was Stiles room. "Stiles?" he asked.

Stella nodded and indicated the bed, Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a Christmas stocking in his hands. Derek moved so that he could see it better in the gloom of the room and saw that it had 'Mom' embroidered on it. "Yours?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Stella nodded. "Yes, mine. He keeps it hidden and brings it out at this time of year."

"Why is he alone in the dark, and not with his dad?" Derek asked when he saw that it was almost midmorning on the clock.

"Because it's too painful for both of them. Stiles is here on his own and John is at work pulling a double shift under the pretence of letting others be at home with their family. In fact it just hurts him too much to be at home even though it leaves Stiles on his own." Stella told Derek.

Stiles shifted and got up, still holding the stocking, he left the room and Derek and Stella followed him down stairs. Derek saw that the living room was barely decorated, it had several cards put out on the mantle and a small bare tree and that was it. Stiles looked at the presents that had been left on the table and walked away to the kitchen.

"When he was eight, the year that I passed away, he begged Santa not to bring him any presents, he just wanted his mummy back. It killed John when he read the letter and he had to try and explain that I was gone and no matter how hard he wished for it, I couldn't return. That killed Stiles belief in Christmas." Stella told Derek as she watched Stiles moving around the kitchen.

"But he seemed so into it…" Derek asked remembering the last pack meeting.

"It's a clever rouse, he pretends to be into it to hide how much he is hurting inside, and to keep his father from experiencing the pain of knowing that he couldn't do anything to protect Stiles from the pain of loss. Stiles will go upstairs soon and get ready and go and join the McCall's for Christmas dinner, he'll put on a brave face, and then later he will see his father and they will have a stilted exchange of gifts. Both drowning in loss and pain and both trying not to let the other see it."

Stiles came back into the room and was carrying a mug of coffee, he sat down on the couch then put the coffee on the table, and he then lifted the Stocking up to chest height and stroked the name on it. "I miss you mom, I really do. Dad misses you as well though he won't ever say it to me. I wish… I just wish that you were here right now, I wish I could just hold you for one last time." Stiles sniffed and both Stella and Derek saw a single tear falling to the cloth.

"He hides his pain inside and bottles it up, when he does he hardens his heart to feeling. If he had someone that he could share this pain with, someone that loved him in return as Stiles loves them then the pain would be lessened. Scott knows that Stiles suffers at this time, but Stiles won't open up to him, won't let his pain add to Scott's or anyone else's." She looked at Derek and Derek felt her eyes boring into his soul and finding the affection and love for Stiles that he had never been able to express. "He hides his feelings well from everyone, even the ones that need to know them the most." She ran a loving hand over Stiles cheek and leaned in to give a ghostly kiss. "My precious boy." She whispered.

Derek just looked at Stiles and wondered if he could really ever tell Stiles how he really felt, if he could open his heart to trust Stiles with those feelings and to have them returned in kind.

"Your indecisions will cripple you both." Stella said to him, then offered her hand to Derek once more. "One more stop on our trip."

Derek took her hand and they both climbed the stairs to the light that was emanating from the top of the stairs.

..oo00OO00oo..

They walked through the light and were standing at the top of the stairs on a familiar landing. Walking down stairs they were greeted by the sight of the Hale pack gathered together in Scott's living room. They were sitting around the chairs looking somewhat down and certainly not in the mood to party or celebrate with each other.

Stella spoke to Derek as they stood in the hall. "They need to be together as a pack, it's part of who they are now, but even gathered together something is missing from them, something that makes this incomplete."

Derek looked down guilty at the continued strain he was putting his pack and their bond under. "Doesn't this just show how much I fail at being an alpha?" He said to her, the self-loathing was heavy in his voice.

"No, it just shows me how much pain you are in that you can't put your pack first. What it also shows me is that if you were together with your pack that your pain wouldn't be quit as heart-breaking as it is."

Derek looked over at Stella and then turned to the room as Scott spoke. "Has anyone heard from him?"

Most of the pack shook their heads and stiles answered. "No, I tried to call him earlier, even sent him a few texts but got nothing back. I would have gone out there but he probably would have chased me of the grounds with a stick of holly."

Jackson tried to lighten the mood. "That could have been a good look for you, Holly wrapped round your head." Stiles stuck out his tongue in retaliation and Danny nudged Jackson for his quip.

"Well he's not here but we are, so I think we should try and celebrate as best we can. I mean were all here, we have each other." Scott said looking up at Isaac and gripping his leg gently, who smiled shyly at Scott.

Lydia nodded. "Yes, this is meant to be a party, were all here and we told him about this, so it's his own fault if he misses it just because he is too pig headed to let other people in." She told the others in her clipped no nonsense manner.

"I agree with red, let's have some egg nog and sing some songs and watch a movie or something." Erika said to the group, but even with her bravado it lacked something.

"They're trying, trying to be there for each other and to help shoulder the collective need, but you can see what is wrong." Stella said to Derek who just nodded.

Stiles got up and went into the kitchen, Scott's gaze followed him and with a look to Isaac who nodded he got up and went through after him.

"Come on Stiles, you can't fool me." Scott said to Stiles when he got into the kitchen and was trying to look busy. He came up behind Stiles who was wrestling with a tray of cookies and caught him in a tight hug. "You never could fool me." He whispered.

Stiles shuddered slightly and Scott could feel tears falling onto his arm. "It's silly I know, he never shows me that he feels the same or anything and I'm never sure where I stand with him, but I can't help it. I just want to be there for him and he won't let me, hell I should just probably give up and try to move on." Stiles quietly told Scott.

Scott shook his head. "No, you can't just give up, not yet. I know I don't get on with him a lot of the time and he makes me so damn mad at times but Stiles, you love him. If anyone can get through to him them it will be you. Don't stop being who you are because that person wouldn't let a little difficulty get in his way."

Stiles sniffed and a crooked smile played over his lips. "Maybe." He told Scott. The pair stood for another few minutes, brothers in all but blood and name, Scott supporting Stiles knowing that Stiles would do the same for him.

Finally Stiles said. "Ok, let's get these cookies through otherwise they'll go cold and there is nothing worse than cold Christmas cookies." Scott nodded and let Stiles go and then helped him plate up the different cookies and got a pitcher of eggnog and one of milk from the fridge.

Derek looked at the pair of them. "He shouldn't want to be with me, I just bring others pain."

Stella looked at him them smacked him on the back of the head, Derek flinched at the hit. "You don't know how lucky you are that my boy loves you, otherwise I would kick your ass through the wall young man. Stiles loves you because he does, he was meant to love you and be with you, just as you were always meant to be with him. That you isolate yourself from him and not allow yourself to feel the love you could have, it's killing the pair of you. Stiles could help you heal, as you could help him heal as well."

Derek looked at her. "How could I deserve to be loved by anyone after what I did and have done, my love hurts others and causes pain to everyone."

Stella shook her head. "No, you only thing you don't deserve it because you feel guilty that you survived." When Derek looked away from her Stella she sighed. "Did you start the fire?" Derek shook his head. "Did you purposely give away your family's secrets?" Again he shook his head. "Did you seduce a hunter years older than yourself, or were you targeted and fooled and seduced and twisted by a manipulative bitch?" Derek just looked down at the ground. "You were never at fault Derek, you survived at horrible tragic event. You are just as much a victim as your family was, a fact they all agree on. I know." Derek stood where he was and Stella sighed. "You just have to let yourself see that Derek, and your life could be so much more that it is." She gave him a final look and then added. "Your mother always said 'You're responsible for your actions, and not what others do. Live right and be true to who you are and you can't go wrong.' She said that was her motto that she taught to all her children, maybe it's time you listened to her."

Derek looked at Stella who held out her hand again and Derek took it, she led him to the back door which opened to the familiar brilliance and they stepped through.

Derek found himself walking into the living room of the Hale house surrounded by the darkness and the gloom of the night. As he stood there he felt tears running down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Darkest Hour

**The Darkest Hour.**

He stood there, stock still, facing the snow storm through the remaining window in the living room. Derek had had a night of troubling revelations and secrets and now he stood looking at the driving snow and trying to make sense of it all. All that he had seen so far played on his mind and made him question all that he had thought he knew. The words of the dead hung with great weight around his soul.

As he stood time moved on and soon the darkness around Derek seemed to get darker, drinking in all available light and shadow becoming pitch in quality, Derek looked around him for the source but he couldn't see a reason for the encroaching blackness. The dead clock on the floor ticked once more and the hands swung round to three am, and as the echoing bell sounded the hour, the blackness reared up like a wave and swamped him completely in a tsunami of nothing.

The darkness seemed to pull back from Derek and he could make out floor boards under his feet but nothing else, where ever he was, even his enhanced senses failed him in trying to find where he was. There was a rustle in the darkness but no way to localise it, it was around him and behind him and above and below.

Derek cleared his throat. "Are you the third spirit?" He called out.

A bony hand came from the darkness and trailed over Derek's shoulder and then disappeared again.

Derek turned looking for the figure that touched him. "Show me what you will, I've been through enough already tonight for games now, just show me what you will and let me get this over with." He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair and his shoulders sagged somewhat, the stresses of the night showing on him.

A breathy sigh sounded from behind him. Sounding almost sad, and as he turned to it a wave of darkness swamped him.

..oo00OO00oo..

The darkness retreated and Derek stood looking at a wraith like figure covered from head to foot in shadow like cloth and wisps or darkness. The bony hand appeared and pointed towards the scene behind them. Derek turned and saw that they were at the railway substation. He walked towards the door and entered aware the figure floated behind him, following him.

Inside everything was in disarray, upturned crates and boxes spilled their contents over the floor.

A voice called out from one of the trains, familiar but different. "Get what you can, and get ready to move, they probably know which way we went so it won't take them long to get there hounds here." A familiar figure came from inside the train but the differences Derek saw in the Scott that was before him and the one he had just left were pronounced. He looked years older and was more grizzled, there was a scar that traced over one cheek and ended in a milky white pupil where his left eye should have been. He was missing his left arm and he seemed to favour his left leg. Scott dropped from the train car and stalked over to a table, on it he dumped a hand gun and one handily started to strip it and reassemble it.

"What the hell?" Derek asked and looked to the figure that only responded by pointing towards the wreck that was Scott McCall.

"Dammit, Boyd, Laurence you have to hurry up." Scott snapped and the two appeared. One looked like a young Jackson but with red hair and the other was like Boyd, but he was lighter coloured. "We need to get what we can and meet up with Jackson's group."

"Sorry Alpha, we'll get the weapons." Laurence said and nodded back to the train car in the back at Boyd who followed him.

"I'm not the Alpha!" Scott called out. "Not any more. Can't be the Alpha like this and protect everyone, why I gave it to Jackson. Kids shouldn't have to fight like this." Scott grumbled to himself as he finished working on his hand gun. "Jackson better have that transport arranged otherwise were lost." Scott sighed and awkwardly rubbed his left leg with his right hand.

Two girls came out the first train car. "We have the medical supplies. Do you think we'll need them?" A girl who was Lydia's mirror asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah Rebecca, with the wolfsbane infused weapons we will need it, now you and Lisa get ready, when the boys get back you four head to the Hale ruin."

Lisa looked at Scott. "What about you Dad?"

"Lisa, sweet heart, I need to stay here and see if anyone else makes it. You four need to get moving so that were ready to make a break for the state border." Scott told the teen Hispanic girl who just looked at him.

"Dad…" Lisa started but the teen boys returned with two lacrosse bags full and heavy.

Scott motioned for Lisa to come over and he gave her a kiss on the fore head. "You're lead Beta here for the four of you, watch out for them and get them to Jackson, he'll keep you all safe. I'll… I'll be along soon." He told her quietly. The other teens looked at Scott and then at each other.

Boyd cleared his through. "I'll stay too sir, in case you need me."

Scott shook his head. "Nope you watch out for the girls and get them to the ruins." Boyd looked like he wanted to argue but Scott looked at them and his eyes flashed red with the remaining alpha power he still held on to. "All of you get going."

Lisa looked at her father one last time, then turning she led the other four towards the back of the building and a hidden exit, as she did the tears streamed down her face and she quietly whispered "Bye Dad, I'll always love you." Knowing somehow that he wouldn't be coming after them.

Scott righted a chair and sat down heavily. "Bye baby girl." Then he waited.

He didn't have to wait long, the door at the top of the stairs burst open and a wolf burst in and sprang to the floor of the chamber, landing on all fours.

"Oh Isaac my love what did they do to you." Scott whispered seeing the snarling feral wolf that was before him.

"What we would do to you Scott, if you had looked after yourself better." A stringent female voice answered.

"Kate!" Derek exclaimed thinking he recognised the voice, but when he looked he saw that he was wrong.

"Hello Allison, finally come to finish of what you started?" Scott asked nodding towards his arm and leg.

"Oh Scott, Scott, Scott. You were finished the moment you were bitten." Allison said as she descended the stairs followed by a pair of hunters.

Scot looked back over to Isaac, noticing the collar that the man he loved was wearing. "You couldn't let him die could you, you had to keep him alive like a knife in my heart didn't you." He finally said.

"Oh Scott, I wouldn't say that, it was a nice bonus, but a good trained blood hound is always of use." Allison replied with a smile that made her look like Kate's double.

"It didn't have to be like this, all we wanted was to be left alone. We just wanted a quiet life." Scott said. "Even Derek didn't want this, but you put him down anyway, all to support your bloody revenge."

"Oh but it did Scott. It took me long enough to realise that Gerard and Kate were right, you're all mongrel beasts that need to be put down. Dangers waiting to happen." Allison replied, kicking at some debris.

Scott slammed his fist down. "You killed children and humans as well as the 'Mongrel beasts'. What would your father say to that?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't know, he was killed by one of you." Allison sneered.

"Not by us, by a rouge that we were trying to take down. We were trying to help and when you stopped us you allowed your father's death!" Scott ground out.

"It doesn't matter, we kill you and the great Alpha is gone, maybe I'll let puppy here do it so that he can force your pack to submit as more hounds to hunt the rest of your degenerate kind down." She said with a feral smile.

Scott smiled and his hand moved towards the gun. "Fraid not honey. I've already passed the power on. What I have left is enough for me to do what I need to do."

"And what's that, kill me? Stop me? Get revenge for killing your little friend" Allison asked with a laugh.

"You always did think more of yourself didn't you. No what I have in mind is a lot more personal." Scott sighed and then suddenly threw himself at Isaac, they struggled and the feral beast that was Isaac ripped into Scott.

Scott fired his gun three times, and the pair sunk to the earth. Isaac's eyes cleared of the feral rage once and it was filled with a loving recognition and thanks before they went blank. Scott managed to pull Isaacs's body closer to him and held him in his dead arms as the wounds he had received did their damage and he passed away.

"Dammit! Find them! Find the rest of them!" Allison cried out.

"It will take more time without the hound Ma'am." Once of the hunters said.

Allison turned on him. "Then do it quickly. I want the rest of the mongrels found!"

Derek stood shocked by what he had seen, what Scott had sacrificed for love. "Oh Scott…, Isaac…" He said to himself. He turned to the Dark figure. "This can't be all that there is. There has to be more… It can't end like this can it?" He asked, almost pleaded.

The robed figure lifted his arm and darkness swirled around the pair of them.

..oo00OO00oo..

The darkness fell from them and they were standing in what looked like a prison block crossed with a torture chamber.

Derek looked around and asked of the robed figure. "Why?" The robed figure pointed towards the end of the cells. As Derek passed he saw a number of the cells were occupied with werewolves. But whatever had been done to them had left them feral and without humanity.

Derek walked towards the last cell, his steps slowing slightly as he dreaded who he would see as the last occupant.

The cell was occupied, but the figure was hunched in the corner whining softly to itself. It was covered in rags and showed signs of beatings and torture. They mumbled to themselves over and over. "He left us, he left us, all gone now, not my alpha."

Derek grabbed the cage bars and saw a plaque on the wall with a name chalked on it 'Boyd'. Derek looked again at the hunched figure and finally saw some semblance of the Boyd he had known.

At the far end of the corridor the door slammed opened and all the werewolves went deadly silent. A pair of hunters came in and walked down the line of cells. The taller of the two looked at his phone. "We need to get a hound and get on the chase as fast as we can, the Hunt Queen demands it." The last was said with a note of fear.

They came to a cell and after grabbing a heavy change and collar banged on the cell door and the creature, for it was no longer human, fell to its knees in a show of submission."

As the taller of the two readied the werewolf for the hunt the shorter noticed the mumbling and looked towards the last cell. "When are they going to admit they fucked that one up and put it out of our misery?"

Tall hunter just snorted. "Not a chance, he's the cautionary tale that Argent likes to use when breaking a puppy for information. Hell she got him to break and give up his alpha's location, it was easy they were barley pack as it was but Argent sure enjoyed putting that bullet through Hales head. Course getting the bunkers location cost that one his mind." He added with a shrug.

The pair dragged out the chosen hound and left the cells. Derek was just left staring at the remains of Boyd. The robed figure came up behind Derek and placed the bony hand onto his shoulder and directed him towards the growing darkness.

..oo00OO00oo..

The darkness receded and they were standing at the remains of the Hale Ruin, no more than foundations and a few partial walls. At what used to be the front three SUV's waited with the engines running.

Jackson came from where he was talking to the four teens that Derek recognised from before and had indicated they were to get in the SUV's

"Lydia we have to move. Scott… Scott will have bought us some time, we need to get moving if we want to make Canada on Schedule." Jackson said to Lydia who was kneeling down beside a bed of wolfsbane.

"I know, I was just saying good bye." Lydia said to Jackson who nodded.

"Two minutes." Jackson said and Lydia nodded.

She turned back to the flowers. "Hear that, he's already so bossy now he's the Alpha. I'm kidding he's a good leader, learned a lot from you and Scott." Lydia said and patted the ground.

"I can't believe that you have been gone for so long. You and the others. I guess that's the way things are…" Lydia paused. "We have to go, to keep the children safe, that was what Scott ordered us to do, keep the children safe, the three people less likely to look after children, though I suppose Danny balance us out a bit. Me, Erica, Danny and Jackson." Lydia sighed and stood up and brushed of her knees. "We will keep them safe, all of them."

Lydia walked away from the flowers and got into the lead SUV, then the engines gunned and they were gone.

Derek looked at the figure as he did the forest became darker and darker like night had fallen.. "Who's buried here? Who's buried in that grave?" He asked not really wanting to know the answered if it was as if he feared.

The cloaked figure pointed to a flat stone that had been craved.

"Tell me, are these things that may be or will be?" Derek asked, almost pleaded.

The figure pointed to the stone again.

"I need to know, I need to know if I can change these things. Please tell me if this is set in stone and they'll all die or worse?" Derek pleaded.

The figure gestured once more to the stone.

Derek moved towards the stone. "I can change, I can stop this happening." He said as he reached the stone. Brushing the dirt away he saw it was broken off in one corner. It read Derek Hale and … together at last. Turning to the figure Derek asked. "Who is the other name please?"

As Derek turned the earth fell away behind him leaving a gaping chasm. The robed figure reached up and pulled away the robes. A wasted face stared at Derek with black eyes. "Who do you think?" The wraith of Stiles asked.

"No…" Derek whispered.

"What do you think, that without you to actually make us a pack, what do you think would happen? We tried our best but you were nothing more than a ghost to us, we tried to hold on but we had no one to train us or help us or make us a proper pack!" With a kick Stiles sent Derek over the edge, Derek grabbed at anything and caught around a rope lines with wolfsbane that burned into his fist. "Stiles no, why!?"

"Because we lost you Derek, you couldn't see past your selfish desire to punish yourself and we lost you. Scott tried to hold it together, but he wasn't trained for it, he struggled in your place and every time he lost one of us he died a little more. When they took Isaac and twisted him, it killed him inside but he fought on. I died trying to save the children, we lost three pups that day. We lost so much because you weren't there! Now you can see what we all experienced!"

Stiles reached down with a bony hand and stuck his clawed fingers into Derek's arm and forced Derek to live through all the pain and suffering the pack had been through. "Now go to hell where you belong!" Stiles hissed and crushed the hand Derek was using to hold onto the wolfsbane rope. Below in the depths of the chasm fires like those of hell licked up the sides of the pit. With a final twist Stiles broke Derek's hold and released him

Derek screamed as he fell down the collapsing chasm, the sound of Stiles brittle laughter still following him down.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Unknown country

**The Unknown Country**

The shuddering gasping, clawing breath that Derek took when he awoke was like a new born gasping at its first breath of life, his arm shot forward and grasped the first thing it came too for dear life. Once it became evident that he was indeed alive and not burning in an eternal inferno he started to take in his surroundings, he was lying face down on a rough, ash covered floor, he was holding onto the leg of partially destroyed table. Slowly he manoeuvred his aching body round so that he was on his back. Above him were the remains of an intricate light fixture that was familiar to Derek. Looking to the left he saw the stair case the dominated the hallway of the Hale house.

"I'm alive…" Derek he said in shock to no one.

Feeling as if he had gone three rounds with a manticore, Derek got carefully to his feet and looked around trying to figure out if he truly was at home and when it was. He went into the living room and looking out the window, he saw that it was day time and that the snowstorm had stopped. There was a ticking sound coming from the far wall, and turning Derek saw that the burned and broken clock was now on the mantel piece and no longer seemed to be broken. If it was accurate then it had just past seven am, he found his phone in his jacket pocket and confirmed the time and the date. December twenty fifth, seven am.

The memories that the wraith like version of Stiles had pushed into him were still there, burning at his mind but not as intense as they had been, they were an ever present reminder of what the world could be like if things never changed.

Resolutely Derek vowed "I won't let that happen, not again, never again."

Turning he ran the room and headed out into the morning.

..oo00OO00oo..

The Camaro pulled up at Derek's first stop that morning, it was to the McCall residence. He could hear them inside the living room, Isaac was holding up a Christmas jumper that seemed to have come from Melissa and trying to make positive comments about it, and Scott was laughing and making jokes about reindeer with flashing noses.

Approaching slowly, unsure about the reception he was about to get, the sound inside died as he walked up to the front door and he knew that the wolves inside had identified him. Knocking, Derek braced himself to see who would be the first person to answer.

The door opened and Melissa stood there in her dressing gown. She looked Derek up and down, sizing him up and then with steel in her voice she said. "Yes?"

Derek froze, the words he had been practicing to say fell from his mind and he was left blank and vulnerable, Melissa seemed to sense this and shifted uncomfortably on his behalf.

"Melissa… I… I…" Derek stopped and swallowed again, knowing that Scott and Isaac were listening in from the other room. "Melissa." He tried once more. "I have things that need to be explained and things that I need to apologise for and I need to talk to you and Scott and Isaac."

Melissa seemed to consider this for a few moments then stepped back and indicated for Derek to come in. He preceded her into the living room and stopped just inside as the met the question looks of the Betas.

Melissa indicated the chair at the other side of the coffee table and as Derek took of his jacket and then sat down, she joined the teens on the couch.

"Something happened… Something that has… opened my eyes to how I've been acting and hurting those around me. To start with I need to apologise to you Isaac, but it doesn't seem like enough. I turned you and made it sound like it was for you benefit and then I put you through a hellish training and used the parts of your life that were full of pain to keep you in line. I also never looked after you like I should have and never took thought of what you really needed." Derek paused and Isaac exchanged worried looks with Scott, Scott took hold of Isaacs hand and squeezed it in support. Derek leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Sorry doesn't seem enough, but it's where I have to start from, that and to promise you that I will do my best to take care of you like family should. To start that I know Melissa offered you a room here, I want to ask Melissa if she would let you stay here for the moment until the rebuilding work I'm going to start on the Hale House is completed. Then if you want to, you can move in there."

Isaac and Scott looked shocked and Melissa sat back to consider what Derek had just said and how he said it, she saw an almost haunted look in his eyes.

Derek carried on. "I need to start acting more like a big brother to you Isaac, and live up to my promise to be that and to be there for Scott. Scott, I failed you as well, I never really thought of you in the early days and then it was more out of my needs than a desire to help you. You've had to struggle with having the choice to be a werewolf taken from you, everything has been forced into you, forced to grow up and take responsibilities that you should have, been put in positions that you should never have been in even if you were part of a werewolf pack. You should have been given a choice about being a werewolf and that was taken from you and in doing that Peter sullied everything that should have been a joy to you to discover about your new self. You and Isaac and the others are all Pups, and I haven't done what I should have to protect you all. I know that this will not make up for that, or even give you a reason to start trusting me now, but I'm hoping that we haven't past the point where we can't fix our relationships. I need to fix this." He looked at the Beta's and then to Melissa. "I have to explain why I acted as I did… It started… it started so long ago now, I wasn't much younger than you two are now. I was young and stupid and thought nothing of the tales that we were told about hunters and what they would do to us, hell why should I, we were the Hales, and we had lived in Beacon since the town was founded. Generation after generation had lived here safely… and in once stupid act by me I destroyed it all."

The three listeners could only exchange looks of bewilderment as Derek started to explain in more detail to then than they had ever knew about what Kate had done, how he had been used and abused by her and how his innocent trusts had been perverted and used to kill his family. Isaac pulled closer to Scott at the telling as he recognised the abuse done to a child and how it struck home with his own abuse. Scott finally was able to piece together why Derek had and did act as he did, why he had such a hard time trusting others and why when that trust was abused he would react so desperately. Melissa could only feel pity and sorrow for a childhood lost and a guilt taken by someone it didn't belong too. Derek carried on telling the story and finally he told them about last night, about how he had seen thing that he described to them that no one else could know.

The silence stretched as they tried to digest what Derek had said, what he admitted to and taken responsibility for.

Finally Melissa spoke. "Well it takes a lot to say that. I don't know what the boys think, but I think that words alone won't change anything. This is a good start, being open, but if you're really going to show that you have changed you will need to prove it, to me."

Derek nodded. Isaac and Scott were taking part in a silent conversation, finally Scott spoke. "I agree with my mum, and I think Isaac does as well." He looked at Isaac and he nodded. "Things are pretty bad between us, and what you did to Isaac last night, well that really blows dude." And Scott gave Isaac's hand a squeeze. "But if you can show us you mean what you say... then I think that both he and I can…" He looked to Isaac.

"We can give this a try as well." Isaac said softly as he finished for Scott. Scott nodded his agreement.

Derek nodded. "I can understand that, I know that I need to show you that you can trust me so that you can put that trust into our relationships."

Melissa hummed. "While the boys are open to trying, I'm going to put in provisos here, you need to tell me or the Sheriff what is going on so that we can help, or at least know what the kids are up too. You need to include us all in any planning that you have, I get that you're the Alpha and that comes with responsibilities, but I'm Scott's Alpha first and I care for all these kids wellbeing seeing as not all the parents know about this." She paused then carried on. "You need to earn our trust as well, and that will take some effort after what we have seen these kids go through." Scott moaned embarrassed at this, Melissa shushed him. "Isaac can stay here as long as he likes, so that isn't a problem, and I'm glad that you're going to do something about your living conditions."

Derek seemed to breathe somewhat easier at this, Isaac looked hopeful at this and nodded as he chewed on his lower lip.

Turning to Scott Derek looked at the young beta. "I want you to be part of my pack, not for any power boost or for strength in numbers, but I want you to help keep me honest, to help me make sure I keep the needs of my pack foremost in what I do."

Scott wasn't sure what to say about that, Isaac put a hand on his knee. "If I did, then I may end up questioning everything you say, do you still want me if that happens?"

Derek nodded. "You have a good heart and sense of what's right and wrong, mine has seen better days. But as lead beta you would be in a position to do what you need to do."

Isaac looked hopefully at Scott and it was Scott's turn to chew his lip in thought. "Ok, on a trial basis. Let's, let's give it a go." Scott said as he held out his hand to Derek.

Derek nodded and took the offered hand and shook it. Already he could feel the pack bonds to both Isaac and Scott strengthen.

Melissa stood up. "Well it's still early, do you want to stay for breakfast?" She asked Derek.

Derek shook his head. "Thank you, but no, I have other people I need to see."

Melissa nodded, Derek stood up and collected his jacket. They headed towards the door. "We're having a pack get together this afternoon, around five. You're invited to it, I mean you know you are pack." Scott said as he and Isaac stood up and joined them at the door.

Melissa paused then said. "We're also having the Stiles over for dinner at two, your welcome to that as well. No one should be alone today."

Derek nodded and there was a look of honest gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks I'll… I'll see you then." He gave them the start of a smile and nodded to them again and then he left.

Melissa watched as he got into the Camaro. "That was unexpected morning." She said as Derek drove off.

Scott nodded and pulled Isaac closer to him. "Yeah, but it was something."

"I hope he can do it." Isaac said.

Scott nodded. "Me to Zac, me too."

..oo00OO00oo..

Jackson's room was at the back on the second floor, thankfully there was a roof covering the patio that was just under it, giving Derek easy access to the window. Inside Jackson was lying on the bed like he had seen him in the visions that Stella had shown him, so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't sensed the Alpha's approach. Pausing for a second to take in the scene he then used his claws to pop the catch and slid the pain aside silently and then to slip into the room.

There was a gust of cold air that alerted the teen and he turned in a start, still clutching the blanket, when he saw who it was he ran one hand over his tear stained face and with the other attempted to shove the blanket out the way. "What do you want!?" He exclaimed, already pulling down his masks to hide the pain he felt.

Derek came over and sat on the edge of the bed and Jackson pulled back wearily. "I knew a pack member was in pain and I came to see if I could help."

Jackson just looked at Derek, not saying a word.

Derek sighed. "I know that you're hurting inside and that you're trying to hide it from everyone. I know what that's like Jackson. I... I've done that all my life since the fire and I can tell you that it's no way to live your life. I can see that now. I drove everyone away from me and put barriers against anyone new coming into my life, and you know what, what I can see now. It made it worse." Derek paused and put a hand on Jacksons covered leg, and he could see that the persona that Jackson had cultivated to keep people away was ready to strike out and drive him away, the start of a sneer on Jackson's face. "Don't, don't hide behind the mask, it will kill your heart in the long run. I was given a chance to see that, I don't know what I did to deserve that chance but you might not get the same chance. Even if it's not me or your adoptive parent, speak to someone, it's ok to ask for their help. I'm… starting to learn that now."

Jackson just sat there unsure how to react, this was not what he had come to expect from Derek, and his honesty was cutting through the barriers that Jackson had thought were impenetrable.

Derek leaned over to the night stand and plucked Jacksons phone off it, as he scrolled through it he said. "Things are going to change around here, I'm making the pack more about family as it should be, we may not be related by blood, but we are… should be a family. I know that you have felt cut off from your friend, Danny, that changes as well. We'll tell him the truth, all of it so that you have someone you can really talk too and have someone to support you other than just Lydia. I know he is sort of on the periphery of things, but we tell him the truth so you're not hiding it from him."

Jackson frowned. "What if he doesn't want the bite?"

"Not going to be an issue, if he wants it, he can get it, if he doesn't he doesn't. The point I'm trying to make is that you don't need to be alone, not if you don't want to be." Derek finished up and pressed the dial button then held out the phone as it range.

"Hello? Jackson?" Lydia's voice came through the speaker.

Jackson looked and the phone and then to Derek.

"Jackson?" Lydia asked again and there was a hint of concern in her voice.

Derek nodded and Jackson slowly took the phone, lifting it to his ear he spoke quietly, haltingly into it. "Yeah… Lydia it's me. I… I… needed to speak to someone. I'm… I'm not having a great time just now."

"Oh Jacks, what's going on, tell me about it, please?" Lydia replied and there was a plaintive tone in her voice asking Jackson to let her in to help him.

"I'm just sort of lost… I miss them and I never even knew them…" Jackson said and he looked almost thankful at Derek who nodded standing up.

As Derek left the room through the window as Jackson started to make a change as well.

..oo00OO00oo..

This one would be the hardest for Derek, it was the one that had caused him the most uncertainty. He pounced up the side of the building and stopped at the window looking into it. There was Stiles sitting on the bed with the Christmas stocking.

As he opened the window Stiles asked without looking up. "What do you want sour wolf. I'm not in the mood right now."

Derek sighed as slid the window back down after coming through. "What I want is to talk to you."

"Really. Why now?" Stiles sniffed and asked.

"Because I've had a bit of a wakeup call. Something happened to me last night, something that has made me look at my life and how I affect others." Derek answered him.

"So all about you, huh?" And the disappointment in Stiles tone was evident.

"No not just about me, but it showed me how I was hurting the people that should be the close to me, the person that should be closest to me." Derek told him and Stiles finally looked up at him.

"I know you miss her Stiles, I know how much it hurts to loose someone important to you, and I now know what it means to be able to share that loss with someone else who loves you." Derek told him.

Stiles mouth went open at that and he just stared at Derek in shock.

"Let me explain what happened, maybe you can help me make sense of it all." Derek said and slowly and hesitantly Derek told Stiles everything that happened last night. He told him about seeing Laura and the Christmases of the past. Of seeing Stiles mum and how that she still loved him dearly and Stiles wept at that and Derek pulled him close as he cried. Then he told him about the possible future he had seen and how much it had affected him, how he still held Wraith Stiles memories and what they made him finally see.

Derek finally stopped, the story told and Stiles just sat there with him and held his hand in his.

"Wow." Stiles finally said.

Derek nodded.

"So you were Ghost's of Christmased like Scrooge was. That's like Wow." Stiles added shaking his head.

Derek nodded.

"So you saw her?" Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and Stiles sat quietly for a time.

"So did you mean it?" Stiles finally asked.

Derek nodded slowly.

Stiles asked. "Really?"

Again Derek nodded.

"Really?" And Derek looked at Stiles with a scowl when he asked again. "So since when? And you know, words would help…"

"Since the woods when I met you and Scott looking for his inhaler. There was something about you that made me want to get to know you." Derek told Stiles.

"So you knew since then and did nothing but act surly and growly and then all Alpha-y?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to admit it, I didn't want to let someone else in that would get hurt or would hurt me. But you wouldn't stop, and you wriggled your way past my defences and made a place for yourself in my heart." Derek said with a sigh.

"Wow" Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

"Deep." Stiles said.

Derek nodded.

"Not sure if the wriggled my way in is a compliment or not." Stiles said with a look at Derek who glared.

"I think I love you, and I want to find out with you." Derek told Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek and nodded. "I want to as well." And Stiles squeezed Derek's hand and they sat there for a while.

"Tell me about her?" Derek finally asked.

"Ok if you tell me about them too." Stiles said and Derek nodded. Stiles started to tell Derek all that he could, remember about his mother and the good times they had had together as a family. So instead of morning her that morning, Stiles celebrated her memory with someone that he loved.

Then Derek spoke hesitantly at first as he pulled back the barriers he held to and told Stiles about his family, about how they lived and how they loved. They sat there sharing stories and memories that they held dear and it brought them closer together as well.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott brought the Turkey to the table and placed it beside the head of the table then went to sit next to Isaac at their side of the spread of food. Across from them Stiles and Derek sat with their hands linked together and exchanging looks and silent nods. Isaac and Scott did the same from where they sat.

Finally Melissa brought through the last dish of mashed potatoes and put it on the table as well. "Well we're all here now." She said and stood in front of the turkey, she picked up the carving knife and fork and then paused before she began to cut. "I want to say that I'm glad we're all here, I know that some of us are missing people we care for and that Christmas can be a hard time for us. I'm glad we have people we can be with." She told the assembled, then went to start cutting the turkey.

Stiles had a quick mischievous glance around the table then said. "And god bless us, everyone!" In a childish tone with a lisp.

Melissa just gave him an unimpressed look and Derek rolled his eyes, Scott and Isaac took the opportunity to throw bread rolls at him till Melissa warned them from it.

Stiles shrugged. "Someone had to say it."

And so someone did.

The party after the dinner was different, and strange for the pack. It was different because Derek was there and that he spoke to everyone that he hadn't spoken too yet and apologised and made a pledge to make things better. They started to feel the proper bonds of being a pack and to share the feelings of family with each other, even Danny and Melissa who weren't fully pack felt the shift in the atmosphere as it became closer and more connected.

Derek took Jackson and Danny out the back and disclosed everything to Danny about the pack, werewolves and the supernatural, he had sort of worked a lot of it out already it turned out. When Jackson shifted and then look at him like he was waiting for the worst response almost broke Danny's heart for his best friend, he then hugged his friend and told him that he could be whatever he wanted and that he would always be there for him. Jackson hesitantly returned the hug, careful of wolf claws, and then Lydia joined them from the door where she had waited just in case.

Erica and Boyd were hesitant when Derek spoke to them, out of everyone they had left him and abandoned him and then come back with their metaphorical tails between their legs. Derek explained that he understood why they had done what they had done and what he was going to do so that they would never feel like they were put in that position again. At the end they apologised to him for running away, something they had never done before.

The years past and Derek was as true to his word and better even.

The pack grew strong and able and were a stabilising presence in the town which they kept safe.

The Sheriff, who was told about the supernatural element of the town, was bitten to save his life after a shooting had gone horribly wrong. He kept the hunters on a short leash and made sure that any who came to town knew that he would hunt them if anything happened, him and the pack he was with. He and Melissa spent more time together sharing stories of their children's exploits and finally started to date each other. Stiles said it was about time and Scott just said he didn't wasn't details.

Scott and Isaac were married in both a traditional wolf ceremony and then in a legal marriage ceremony so that the state recognised their union. Together they found and omega female that was willing to carry a child for them. It turned out that Werewolf genetics plaid them a full house and not only had Scott and Isaacs's sperm both fertilised the egg, done invetro by Dr Deaton, but that the egg split in the mother and they had triplets. Lisa, Andrew and Camden were born to their parents on the wolf moon and were the first of a new generation of the Hale Pack.

A friend of the Omega's, who she contacted, agreed to surrogate for Derek and Stiles and the twins Laurie and Christine were born to them. Laurie turning out to be human though that changed nothing about how her parents felt about her.

Jackson and Lydia had two children separately, Laurence was born first and was Jackson with strawberry blond hair, and Rebecca who was Lydia in miniature. Both of them were spoiled though never rotten by their grandparents.

Erica and Boyd had a son, who got stuck with tradition and became Vernon Boyd the fourth, his grandfather insisted. His parents took pity on him and added the name Samuel and he went by Boyd BJ (Boyd Junior) or Sam.

And the pack grew, Stiles took the bite as did Danny and Melissa. Moving as with others of the pack to live in the secluded Hale compound which was like a community for Werewolves and their families.

The burned clock still sat on the mantel piece at Hale house even after the ruined building had been torn down and rebuilt. It would tick away with a certainty that Derek had come to find comforting. No one ever asked to get rid of it not even when it stopped the day Derek passed away quietly and peacefully, aged one hundred and eighty seven (werewolves lived far longer). He was surrounded by Stiles and his loving family, and his pack it was said that no one new how to keep spirit of family close to their hearts like Derek Hale and that he knew the importance of grabbing every second of the day to be with the ones you love.

He was not surprised to find that death was not the end and love carried on.


End file.
